Eternal Purity
by Bloodcrystals1
Summary: Living happily ever after is just a fairy tale. It doesn't happen for us dicloni. But why am I an exception? I don't feel as much pain. But I somehow escaped the facility and now live in the forest. Until I met her. The "Queen" as people call her. She hides from society. She has slaughter hundreds of people. And if this new voice of mine takes over me, soon... It will be my turn.
1. Biological Information

Before I begin this story, Let's have some information of this character.

 **(Full)Name** : Maternal Purity Juno

 **Age:** about 5 to 6

 **Species:** True Diclonius

 **Mother:** Rebecca (deceased)

 **Father:** fate unknown

 **Appearance:** Soft red neck length hair, sharp red eyes, thin body. Has cute long eyelashes. (Used to have) bruises, cuts, and/or scars all over body.

 **Weight:** 35 lb.

 **Personality:** She has DID (destructive identity disorder), but she can control and switch them on command. She's really shy and timid, but is also really naïve. Her intelligence is well beyond her age. Even only at age 5, she's very mature. She sings quietly to herself to keep calm and collected.

 **Interests:** Likes flower picking, climbing trees, small animals (like birds and squirrels) nature, sunsets, and being alone (at times)

 **Despises:** blood, killing, her DNA voice, being alone (at times), and the dark.


	2. Prologue

_**I'm scared.**_

I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm afraid. I feel something wet splatter on me. Where did it come from? It feels like I'm asleep, but someone else is in control. A bad person. She says she wants to help me escape, but I didn't know that later she would hurt people.

I can't see anything, but I do hear voices , ones being of pain and fear. I feel something wet dripping all over me. It feels warm and sticky.

I heard a voice saying over the intercom, " She's escaping! Keep her locked in! We can't let her leave!"

I hear a big door open. I hear wind. It's chilly and it covers my body with goosebumps. I also hear the rippling waves of water in the distance.

It becomes louder. I realize the bad person is coming closer to the water. Did she actually mean it? Am I escaping?

My answer is correct when my feet are no longer touching the ground. In fact, I'm upside down.

My eyesight flickers, and then returns. I've jumped off a cliff. I see water. The wind is blowing my hair. I close my eyes, waiting for the impact of water.

I hold my breath as I hit impact. The sound of going underwater is roaring into my ears. Water is rushing into my nose, making me blow it out.

I finally rise to the surface. I clamber onto dry land. I look back and see the place which was once considered, My Torture Home, is only a tiny shape in the distance.

Catching my breath, I tried tricking myself that it was only fake. A dream. A thought. But the voice in my head tells me otherwise.

I told you that I'd help you escape... She whispers, before fading away.

I never heard the voice again after that.

That was 3 months ago. Now I wonder around the forest I live in, trying to survive. My weapon is my mind. And a power which I thought I never possessed...

I wonder if I'd be able to survive my new life...

 _ **A/N: I know this prologue is pretty short, but this was kinda rushed. Sorry about that. I promise for the upcoming chapters that I'll be patient with them. I just have a bunch of schoolwork ahead of me. Good thing it's fall break...**_

 ** _I also have to inform you this: this is actually the REDO version of A New Generation. I understand the last one was sorta rushed and confusing. And I was younger back then (7 months younger XD) But luckily for you guys, I done research. So it'll be easier to understand. I might be able to finish this on my 15th birthday if I'm lucky._**

 ** _So...Yeah. Sorry if I have any typing errors. I usually do it on a cell phone. Get ready for the first chapter. Elfen lied forever. Peace out! )_**


	3. Chapter One

**_CHAPTER ONE:_**

 _ **November 18th, 2004**_

 _ **Three weeks back**_

"Fire!"

A large jewel fired out of a large machine, hitting but inches away from a little girl's face.

"550 Jewels complete. Firing at 600 Jewels."

The girl tried to tense every part of her body for another upcoming blow.

"Fire!"

Another jewel flew out and this time managed to hit the girl right in the face. Her head hung low. Ignoring the pulsing pain, she tried to hum to herself to keep her sanity in control. She was relieved to hear the words, "Testing Complete.", as the shackles were released from her wrists. She sat down, wondering when she would be able to go back to her cell to sleep. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door open.

"Meal time, #63." a lab assistant called out before setting down a piece of bread and a bowl in the middle of the cell. "You have ten minutes. After that, it's back to your cell." he threw a towel to the girl. "And clean the blood off you." he then quickly left, making sure at least two lab assistants were behind the glass watching her.

As she crawled towards her food, the girl recollected two fuzzy memories before she came to this strange place. One was when the police took her away from her mother, and the other was playing with another strange person that she didn't seem to recognize, into the shape of a young man.

Suddenly, a small voice whispered in the girl's mind. _Hello, #63_ , the voice said. _Or would you prefer, Juno?_

 _Who is this?_ The girl, Juno, thought back in surprise. _You're different._

Relax, the voice continued. _I'm not a threat. Well, at least to you, I hope._

 _I don't trust you, Juno argued. What do you want?_

 _Let me tell you this,_ the voice continued, that you will be exchanged into my cell. I know this because the lab assistants have been talking all about you. Plus according to the chief of this place, he said it would be best for you to meet me in person.

What's your name? She asked.

 _Just call me Itoko-san* for now._

How are you talking in my head, though? Juno asked. She felt this conversation was taking her nowhere.

Us Diclonii have a sixth sense in our horns that not only gives us the ability to kill, but also talk in our thoughts. That way, humans won't be able to hear us.

 _When will I meet you?_ Juno asked.

 _I'm not sure. Probably later. In the meantime, I have a surprise planning._

 _What's that?_

Juno swore she heard the older girl slightly chuckle. _I can't tell you. Otherwise it'll ruin it._

 _Okay..._ The conversation ended after that, and Juno had went through the rest of the routine for the next few months. Just the same. Tests and Injections and possibly inedible food.

It was on a Monday when Juno met the older girl. No names were exchanged except for Juno's. After that, the cells were switched. And now Juno was living as some sort of replacement.

It came around a Sunday night when Juno finished her daily experiment. While eating her bread, a loud alarm erupted. She jumped as she saw more guards running towards all directions. Luckily, it seemed they're weren't interested in her. Suddenly, Itoko-san's voice rang out in her head.

 _Juno, cut your restraints! Now!_

Juno's eyes widen as a bright orchid alarm started flashing in her cell.

 _Wait, what!? What's happening? There are more guards coming!_

 _So what? This is your only chance at escaping! Un-restrain yourself. I'm coming to retrieve you._

 _What's happening?!_

 _..._

 _...We're escaping._

After that sentence, Her voice faded.

Juno eyes grew wide as she cut open her restraints with her vectors and immediately got up, only to fall back down, her head throbbing in pain. Standing up again, she ran towards the door, only to find out it was locked. Growling in irritation, she used a vector to break the knob, opening the door.

 _Where do I go!?_ She thought to herself. As she ran, she saw a taller figure almost running towards her. Without having a chance to say hello, the taller figure grabbed Juno and started to run.

 _Itoko-san? Is that you?_

 _Yes, it's me._

Juno's heart pounded in her ears. She was finally escaping? Was she finally free?

 _Where are we going?_ She asked. The older figure sounded desperate. _Outside. Where our freedom is waiting._

Juno looked up to Itoko's face. It was hidden by some type of helmet, hiding her face.

Bright lights suddenly shot up. Two hallways appeared. Juno's happiness was short lived.

 _Itoko-san!_ Juno thought as the older girl put her down.

 _Juno, I need you to pick a hallway. We need to separate._

Juno's eyes went wide. _Why!? You promised we go together! You promised..._

 _I know. I'm sorry to break it. But we have no choice. Besides, more guards are coming. I need you to escape while you have the chance._

 _Itoko-san, what about you?_

 _I'll make it out somehow. Now go! Go!_

Juno ran towards a hallway. Itoko chose the other, being separated. Juno was definitely scared now. As she gasped for air, another voice appeared.

Juno's eyesight flashed as if she was turning temporary blind.

It wasn't Itoko. More like a sinister, slightly deeper voice. Juno couldn't see anymore for the time being.

 ** _Hello, Juno. I see you've been talking to my friend._**

 _Who is this?_ Juno thought as she tried to regain her eyesight.

That doesn't matter. Listen, I need to overtake your body. It won't hurt, it'll just feel like you're unconscious...

 _Wait, no! Itoko-san! Itoko-san! Where are you!?_ Juno suddenly put two hands around her neck, as if she was about to choke herself, when the voice became slightly demonic.

 _ **You don't have a choice.**_

Those were the last words Juno heard before her vision turned dark.

What seemed to feel like hours, but was really a couple of minutes, Juno felt something new on her skin. Cold air.

A sound of an ocean was nearby.

Her feet weren't touching the ground anymore. Her stomach sank in fear, yet her heart risen in panic. Her eyesight flickered, and then returned.

The first thing she saw was a cliff growing smaller as she was falling into the freezing water.

She took a single breath as she plunged under. The water rushed to her ears, nose, and mouth, as she struggled to rise for air. Her vision flickered off once more.

Her eyes struggled to open. The sound of water roared into her ears. She was floating in some sort of creek. Large trees were surrounding her.

Never ending forestry.

There was red all around her.

Blood?

No, it wasn't her own. What was going on?

The voice returned for a last time.

 ** _I told you I'd help you escape..._** She said as the voice vanished for a last time.

Juno was now fully awake. She clambered onto dry land, scraping her knee in the process. She then started running until she tripped on a log, landing face first into dirt.

She sat on the log to collect her thoughts. She came to realization.

She has escaped. She was on the run. Another thought came to her.

 _Itoko-san. I will find you again. Someday..._

 ** _A/N: How was that? BTW, Itoko means "cousin" in English. Who is Itoko? (Isn't it obvious? XD) Yes, I'm still alive. I'm sorry for not being here for so long. Well, Lefty out. ;3_**

 ** _PS: The writing paragraph style might look different._**


End file.
